


Five Times Riyo Saw Ahsoka Smile

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one time she didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Riyo Saw Ahsoka Smile

**1.**

Riyo hadn't been entirely sure who Fulcrum was - Bail Organa had said they were to be trusted, but Riyo wasn't sure if she could really put her Rebel Operatives in the hands of someone she had never met.

She had agreed on a meeting with Fulcrum, however, and found herself waiting nervously, having gone to the point of the meeting some time earlier. What if Senator Organa was wrong and they weren't to be trusted, or if they decided her Operatives were to be used as bait.

"Am I late?" Fulcrum asked and Riyo recognized the voice from somewhere. As she turned to look to Fulcrum, she saw the Togruta, with the blue eyes, lightsabers. She was older and quite different, buy Riyo knew it had to be Ahsoka. "I had to deal with some of my contacts before coming here, though I tried to do it as fast as I could."

"Oh, no, you're not, I just got here earlier," Riyo reassured her, a bit more relaxed now that she knew Ahsoka was Fulcrum. "I assume you want to meet my Rebel Cell?"

"That is against the protocol, actually. If you are the leader of the Cell, I will make contact direct only with you. If they are your contacts but you are not part of the Cell, I shall only contact the leader. From what I heard from Bail, I assume it's the latter," Ahsoka explained. It made sense, clearly Ahsoka wasn't supposed to be known as more than Fulcrum, she didn't doubt Ahsoka used modified holos so that no one would be aware of her identity.

"Of course. I will give you a transmission with Kadi as soon as you are ready for it," Riyo agreed, already preparing herself for making the transmission. "Ahsoka," Riyo added, saying Ahsoka's name for the first time in the conversation. "it's nice to see you again."

Riyo smiled at Ahsoka as she talked and Ahsoka reluctantly smiled back.

**2.**

Riyo had heard a couple times from her Rebel Operatives, but Fulcrum hadn't been mentioned during these occasions. That was good, they needed to avoid acknowledging Fulcrum in holocalls that could, in theory, be discovered, even if they didn't identify Fulcrum by her real name.

Ahsoka was on Riyo's mind more often than she cared to admit, seeing her teenage crush again had been a surprise, but Riyo couldn't help but admire the fact that, even when all odds were against her, even when she was probably one of the most searched for enemies of the Empire, she still fought for what was right.

Ahsoka was impressive, and Riyo was deeply intrigued by her.

She had, however, not fully expected to see Ahsoka in one of her secret reunions with Senator Organa.

"Riyo, you are here!" Bail said kindly as he got up to shake her hand. "I think we can start our meeting now. Ahsoka has some information that she thinks could be useful for your Operatives, but cannot contact them directly due to her current mission. She only came here to explain the situation to you."

"Riyo," Ahsoka nodded at her. "Pantora is close to receiving a shipment to its Imperial Forces, weapons that could be useful to your Cell. I can send all the information to your Cell, but I'd like for you to work with them on this, especially because having an Imperial Senator may help manipulate the Empire into making mistakes."

"I understand," Riyo said, being briefly debriefed on the matter by Ahsoka.

"I need to go," Ahsoka suddenly spoke, like she had just identified something. Considering the Force, it was possible. Right before leaving, Ahsoka looked at Riyo. "I'll talk to you later, Bail. It is also good to see you again, Riyo," Ahsoka smiled slightly as she spoke the last part.

Ahsoka's last words before leaving took Riyo somewhat by surprise - it was a clear reference to the last time they spoke, and Riyo didn't expect Ahsoka to remember what she had said during that conversation.

If Bail noticed that Ahsoka's words brought a smile to Riyo's face, he didn't say anything.

**3.**   
  
Riyo saw Ahsoka again sooner than she had expected, as the operation she ran with her Cell was successful and Ahsoka decided to go to her to relay what she had heard from her contacts.

"They don't suspect of your involvement on it as being anything other than you being in an unfortunate place when the Rebels arrived, which means that the precautions I'm sure you've been taking since are not absolutely necessary," Ahsoka related and Riyo nodded in answer, relieved she hadn't given anything away.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Is this the only reason you're here?" Riyo asked, wondering if she was needed to anything else with the Empire still so largely victorious.

Ahsoka hesitated and Riyo didn't quite know what to make of that.

"No, this was all, Riyo," Ahsoka finally said, her voice showing nothing of the hesitation that had been so clear before she spoke.

"Are you sure? Because if there is anything but you don't want to tell me so I won't get hurt, or anything. I want to help take down the Empire, I can take risks," Riyo couldn't see Ahsoka's hesitation as anything else as soon as Ahsoka gave her an answer.

Ahsoka looked shocked for a moment, and then she sighed. "I have never been a good liar, so this isn't really a surprise. I'm not lying to you about anything relating to the Empire, however. I can assure you of that."

"If not the Empire... what else could you want to tell me?" Riyo pressed, there was something about the way Ahsoka was looking at her now, it just made the puzzle that was Ahsoka seem bigger, it only made her more interesting.

And Riyo wanted to understand Ahsoka better, even if she didn't ever dwell on what her interest could mean.

"It's..." Ahsoka hesitated again, but as she breathed and looked Riyo directly in the eyes, Riyo knew she wasn't going to lie. "I know we didn't really know each other that well, during the Clone Wars, buy I like to think we were friends. Were we?"

"Yeah!" Riyo answered without a beat, not quite sure where Ahsoka was going with this.

"We're coworkers now, after a fashion. And allies. But I wanted to know if. If we could be friends again," Ahsoka said and there was an uncharacteristic weakness on Ahsoka's face, and it occurred to Riyo that in a world where the Jedi were seen as traitors, she probably didn't have many friends.

"We already are friends Ahsoka, trust me," Riyo reassured her. And when Ahsoka smiled at her in return, Riyo felt her teenage crush come back, stronger than it had been back then, and she wanted to make sure Ahsoka would keep smiling.

**4.**

Riyo had seen Ahsoka in a few occasions since their friendship conversation, but they never had time to talk as much as Riyo wished to.

So while their meetings about the Rebel Cell were becoming normal now, Riyo found herself wishing that she got to see Ahsoka, at least a few times, even regardless of that. But the war came first, so she didn't really feel the need to complain.

"I think that's all for today," Ahsoka said after they had been speaking for a while. Riyo looked at her, wondering why she wasn't getting up to leave as was becoming usual.

"Do you have to go now or would you care for a drink?" Riyo asked, getting up to at least pour a drink for herself. Usually Ahsoka was already preparing to leave before she could make an offer like that, though she still expected Ahsoka to say no due to needing to leave.

"That sounds good," Ahsoka said and Riyo hid her surprise, she hadn't expected that. But it was certainly an welcome answer. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Riyo poured them both drinks and sat back down on the couch they were sitting in, handing Ahsoka's drink to her.

"You are a good person, Riyo," Ahsoka spoke unexpectedly after they sip their drinks is silence for a moment. "I think it's amazing, how far you're willing to go for the Rebel Network. You, Bail and Senator Mothma aside, pretty much all Senators involved in it just sit back and wait for others to do something. I like that you're willing to risk your neck."

"I don't plan on dying," Riyo said when she finally found words after Ahsoka's compliment. "but... I will do whatever I can for my people, and for the Galaxy. It would be against my principles not to."

Riyo looked at Ahsoka to see that she was smiling at her, an expression in her face Riyo couldn't decipher.

Ahsoka kissed her, then, and Riyo kissed her back. Because there was a war going on, but they still had to live their lives. Especially when things could get complicated were their treason to be discovered.

**5.**

The moment Riyo saw Ahsoka, she knew there was something wrong.

"Riyo," Ahsoka whispered weakly, so different from the Ahsoka Riyo knew and loved. "I think... I think Anakin may be Darth Vader."

Riyo knew Anakin Skywalker had been Ahsoka's Master, knew that he was her hero. If this was true, she absolutely understood why Ahsoka seemed so out of herself. Maybe she hadn't even allowed herself to feel sad about it until she was alone, which could be right before she went to Riyo's house.

"Do you need anything?" Riyo asked, her voice gentle. She was out of her element, but she would do what she could to help Ahsoka.

"I will survive," Ahsoka said simply, but Riyo knew she had more to say. "but my Master isn't the hero I always thought he was, and I don't know if I even fully believe it yet, even knowing it's the only choice. I didn't want to be alone tonight, it's why I came here."

Riyo hugged Ahsoka, knowing Ahsoka needed company and more than willing to provide it for her.

"Of course," Riyo answered, and it made Ahsoka smile, even if not as much as Riyo had gotten used to seeing.

"I love you," Ahsoka whispered.

"I love you, too," Riyo whispered back. "We both know you'll get through it, that you won't let this bring you down forever. You are stronger than that."

Ahsoka's smile grew, even if her mood was still gloomy. But it was enough.  
  
**1.**

Riyo couldn't exactly say that she had known, but she had suspected that something was wrong. Maybe even the Force had been the one to tell her that, and she hadn't fully understood the message due to not being Force sensitive.

But the moment Bail appeared on her house, a Green Twi-Lek in tow, Riyo realized that there was only one sort of news they could be bringing her, from the way they were looking at her.

"Ahsoka is dead, isn't she?" Riyo asked weakly. She had always known it was a possibility, especially since they found out Darth Vader was Ahsoka's old Master. But somehow she had still held onto hope it wouldn't happen.

"Darth Vader killed her in Malachor, last night," Bail spoke after a while. While Riyo had already known, it was the confirmation that made the tears finally start falling. And she soon found herself crying so hard she couldn't even stay upright, sitting in a couch instead.

A couch that, her traitorous mind relied, she had sat with Ahsoka, even had sex with her on.

"One of the Rebel Cells overseen by her, the Phoenix Squadron, was there. I brought Captain Syndulla in case you wanted to know more about it," Bail said quietly, gently. It still felt like he had just stabbed her.

Riyo breathed, trying to calm herself enough to talk. "I don't want the details right now, but I know I will want to. Can I have a method to contact you, Captain?"

Captain Syndulla nodded and Riyo noted what she said, enough to remember, but not enough to fully process the entire thing.

How could she process all the details of Ahsoka's death, when she was having trouble understanding even the fact she was never going to see Ahsoka smile again?


End file.
